Winchesters and Angels
by ThePen23
Summary: When Dean and Castiel break out of purgatory they bring Balthazar and Gabriel with them. After a chat with Chuck God , they return to the junkyard which Sam is rebuilding. Includes follow up of three years later. Slash of the Destiel and Sabriel sort, and Balthazar changing Halaliel, the archangel nicknamed, 'lord of karma' into a girl. For LadyJones' birthday


Winchesters and Angels

This is for LadyJones. Today is her birthday. Happy birthday Jie Jie, sorry i could come down today.

Warning: mentions of slash, gengerbending.

Disclaimer: If i own Supernatural, Jie Jie would have an Episode for her Birthday every year. But I don't so she just gets a story.

* * *

Dean looked at his angel. He couldn't believe they were getting out of there, finally. Dean had a feeling that up top they hadn't been gone for more than a few months, maybe a year at most, but here, they had been here for hundreds of years.

"You boys ready to go?" Gabriel asked from besides him. They had only been there for a few years when they had run into Gabriel and Balthazar. After a fist fight between the two younger angels, the two angels began helping them try to find a way out.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Hell yes!" while Dean's and Balthazar's replies were enthusiastic, Castiel just nodded. Both Dean and Balthazar push Castiel and with one on either side of him, it was not a pleasant experience. He smiled slightly, and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, let's blow this joint." He replied. Gabriel resisted a laugh, because dad damn, it was funny as hell that it only took a few hundreds of years for the three of them to rub off on Castiel.

"Okay then. Hey Dad, can we come of time out now?" Gabriel asked, looking at the entrance to purgatory. The ground shook, and somehow they all knew god was laughing before the door opened. Several other creatures tried to flee but it was as if they hit a barrier. The three angels and the one human walked out.

They appeared in a house only two of them had been in before.

"Why are we Chuck's?" Dean and Castiel asked at once. Chuck appeared before them.

"Hello Dean, hello my sons." He greeted, smiling. You know you spend way too much time with the human when you faint. Everyone looked at the littlest of the angels who was now on the floor.

"That could have gone better." Gabriel remarked, snapping Castiel over to the couch. Dean nodded, as did God, and Balthazar.

"Now, first things first." God snapped and Castiel woke up.

"I am very proud of all of you. Dean, be nice to your brother, Gabriel, stop using deadly tricks please, Balthazar, lay off the alcohol, you too Dean, and Castiel, don't try to be me. It's horrible, everyone comes to you with their problems, asking for things like a trophy wife. Just for the hell of it I make them end up with a hag. ("I told you I had dad's humor!" Gabriel said elbowing Balthazar) Now, Sam is at Bobby's old place rebuilding it and the Impala. Shoo, I need to get back to my writing." God walked over to the laptop. Gabriel snapped and they appeared in the old junk yard, a half built house, and an almost finished Impala greeting them.

Sam called out.

"Hey Halaliel, did you get that pizza?" all four of them snickered at the fact that Sam was close(he had to be if he was asking the angel for _pizza_) with the archangel nicknamed 'lord of karma'. Sam knew those snickers, and ran out from where he was working inside the house. The moment he caught sight of them, they all knew that no matter what happened in the future, they were going to survive.

Three Years Later

"BALTHAZAR!" The two humans in the kitchen sighed at Halaliel's yell. It wasn't even noon yet. They heard Castiel slam his head against the book he was translating in the study, and Gabriel growled from where he was cooking breakfast. They each went back to their newspapers, Sam's national and Dean's local, not even looking up as the two angels raced past them.

"Halaliel's a girl this time." Castiel spoke from the doorway. Every one of them looked at him questionably. He passed out the pictures.

"More blackmail." Gabriel and Dean muttered stuffing the photos in their pockets. Castiel and Sam both glared at their mates for saying that aloud. They didn't need Halaliel to hear! Castiel walked in and sat next to Dean, placing a kiss on his cheek before going back to the book, which he had brought with him.

When breakfast was ready Dean, Sam, and Castiel put away their reading materials as Gabriel set the plates in their places. He then walked to the door and called to Balthazar and Halaliel that breakfast was ready, before sitting next to Sam. A quick peck on the lips between two was shared before the four dug into breakfast.

It's not like it was anything out of the ordinary for them, but then again, this _is_ the Winchesters and their angels we're talking about.


End file.
